Star Gazing
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: We met underneath the stars, yet we also parted underneath those same stars. InuxKag. Now with sequel: "Under the Moon."


Star Gazing

One-Shot

**Star Gazing**

**Kagome's Pov**

We met underneath the stars, yet we also parted underneath those same stars. I thought we loved each other, I thought it would last forever, but oh how wrong I was.

**Flashback**

I was sitting under the Sakura tree, watching as the soft pink flower petals blew in the wind. It was past my curfew but I didn't really care. I love watching the stars at this time of night.

I looked up to the sky and saw the brightly sparkling stars; they shone with such intensity it made them seem as if they were diamonds.

I heard a rustle to my left; I sharply turned my head to see what it was, to see a young man standing there. He looked at me and I stared right back.

He had silver hair, it was rugged, wild, and it blew with the wind. He had such beautiful golden eyes, they made my heart melt, he was wearing a black t-shirt, and loose blue jeans.

**InuYasha's Pov**

She was beautiful, her hair was wildly swaying with the wind, and cherry blossoms flowed around her like and angel descending on earth. Her eyes were a deep brown that made you want to know what she knew.

**Kagome's Pov**

"Um…" I whispered in a soft voice, the man shook his head and then smiled, he stuck out his hand, I raised my hand and he pulled me up, I tripped slightly and fell into his chest.

I blushed as he smiled he took my cheek into his hand and raised my head to his.

"I'm InuYasha Takahashi, and you?" He asked in a deep, rough yet gentle voice.

"Kagome Higurashi, I haven't seen you here before." I said, he put his hand down, and helped me back to my original sitting position on the grass, leaning on the cherry tree.

"I just moved here from Kyoto, I was looking for a secret place to look at the stars." InuYasha answered, I smiled and he smiled back.

**End of Flashback**

That was the first time we met and after that I don't know what happened, it all seemed so perfect…

**Flashback**

I waited at the tree, like I do every night I heard a rustle and smiled, he was right on time.

He came stumbling out and smiled, I smiled back. He walked over to me and sat down,

"I have a surprise for you." InuYasha smiled. "Close your eyes."

"No way." I stuck out my tongue, he mockingly glared at me and I finally closed my eyes.

"Ok now hold out your hand." I stuck out my hand and waited patiently, I felt something fall into the palm of my hands.

"Ok now open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see a small book, I looked up at him and he nodded his head, as to give me permition to open it. I didn't dwell on it to long though, I opened the book, it was a photo album.

All the pictures were of him and me, they were framed with a golden outline and cherry blossoms, they were pressed and dried, I looked up at him, and he smiled and said,

"These were the cherry blossoms that were floating around us the first time we met." He said, He smile at me and I was near tears.

I looked on; there were so many pictures some of me and him dancing late one night, others were me and him kissing. I turned to the last page and saw written in gold ink, on a small piece of paper…"Happy One Year Anniversary."

I looked up at him, shock and surprise filling my eyes; I launch out at him and hugged him with all of my heart.

I kissed him and told him over and over again how much I loved him…he remembered he actually remembered that today was a year from when we first met.

We spent the rest of that night lying underneath the stars, laughing and telling each other how much we loved one another.

**End of Flashback**

That was when I truly believed that Love was an everlasting thing, but I realize that I was so foolish then…

**Flashback**

"So I heard from Miroku that you liked the new transfer student?" I looked at my boyfriend.

"What? No I just said she looked nice!" InuYasha tried to defend himself, I raised my eyebrow.

"What! You don't believe me, your own boyfriend that you've been dating for almost 2 years now?!" InuYasha complained, I laughed and hugged him, I kissed him on the cheek and said sorry.

"Besides, it's not any different from you and Koga, gees he's always hanging all over you!" InuYasha said.

"Hey, he's my friend!" I yelled.

"Yeah sure." InuYasha retorted.

"I'm right and you know it!" I laughed as he huffed.

"You are not!" InuYasha said as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he tried to kiss me. I kept moving my head around so that we didn't kiss.

He started to really pout and I smiled, I walked back over to him and kissed him, he then perked up a lot, I laughed as he tried to get another kiss from me.

I laughed and tried to run away, he caught up with me and then kissed me; oh I loved him so much!

**End of Flashback**

That was one of the many pointless squabbles we had, but I never thought it would come true…

**Flash back**

"InuYasha…can you pick me up from Archery after work?" I asked him one afternoon.

"Um…I can't I'm kind of busy, do you think you can walk?" He asked, I smiled and nodded my head, he walked away, not saying anything, I saw him talking to Kikyo, the transfer student, but just went to my next class,

We hadn't been talking much, but I knew he was busy, but what scared me was he wasn't meeting at our tree spot at night very much anymore…

**End of Flashback**

I was so stupid back then, I knew what was going on but I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to see what was right in front of me, I wanted to continue being oblivious, I wanted to be blind, blind to the truth that was dangling right in front of me!

I wanted so many things but they were so impossible…why did they have to be so impossible? Why...

**Flash back**

"InuYasha?" I was wondering around school, trying to find my boyfriend, it was our two year anniversary. And I wanted to surprise him with something big.

I wandered around a bit more until I reached our homeroom class; I opened the door to find him kissing the transfer student… I gasped, he looked at me, his eyes held guilt.

I ran out from there and cried myself to sleep, I woke up later and went to our spot…But I guess there really isn't a we anymore…..is there?

I sat there and almost fell asleep but I heard footsteps, I looked up to see InuYasha, I smiled at him and he smiled back, I patted the seat next to me and he sat down.

"Kagome, about what you saw" InuYasha started, I shook my head and looked up to the sky, he did the same.

"I know what I saw, and I can no longer deny the fact that you don't love me anymore, I may have had your heart, but there was always that portion that wanted more, and I finally realize now that I could never have all of your heart. But I think that Kikyo can…" My eyes filled with salted water, they slowly spilled down my cheeks.

"Kagome it's not like that!" InuYasha tried.

"InuYasha, who are you kidding? I know that you've had your eye on her for a while now, but I kept telling myself that I was enough for you, but I'm not, and I don't think I ever will be, don't make this any harder then it needs to be…please" I begged him, I didn't want this to be hard, but my heart was tearing, it was breaking so slowly, it was falling just like the petals of the cherry tree.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome!" InuYasha pleaded, he held me in his arms, and he cried along side me, all of the pain, frustration and love we had slowly melted away. I realized that I wasn't enough for him, and I could live with that…

"I am so sorry for all of the pain I've caused you Kagome..." InuYasha said softly.

"No, you would have hurt me if you had stayed with me, I want you to be happy and when your not I'm hurt, so no matter what I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me, that's all I want InuYasha….that's all I've ever wanted." I smiled through my tears, because I knew in my mind that what I was doing was right, even if it cut me so deeply.

InuYasha smiled through his tears the love for Kagome was still in them…but it didn't shine as brightly as it used to.

InuYasha stood up; he started to walk away, but stopped and turned around.

"Will I see you here still?" InuYasha asked with eager eyes, I smiled and he smiled back, he walked away for the last time.

**End of Flashback**

That was almost 2 years ago, I never did come back to that spot. I heard InuYasha had married Kikyo, and had a kid on the way, I'm happy for them really I am…I just wished that the stars had granted my wish of being with InuYasha forever…

I stood up and was about to walk away from "our" spot, it had been 2 years since I came here, I don't know why I came here tonight…

I heard a rustling and turned to see…InuYasha…he was as beautiful as the first time I saw him…he smiled.

"Kagome" He whispered, I smiled.

"InuYasha, long time no see" I said, he smiled back again.

"So I hear you and Kikyo married?" I asked, he nodded, we stood there, watching as the wind picked up the forgotten cherry blossoms and blew them away.

"Well I have to go" I said, I smiled at him "It was really nice to see you again InuYasha, I hope we meet up again soon" I smiled and turned my back, slowly walking away.

"It was nice seeing you too Kagome." He said, I clutched the photo album he gave me tightly as the tears fell from my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered into the winds that picked the words up and blew them into the stars, his eyes shone, just as brightly as they had the first time they met.

**Normal Pov**

"I love you Kagome…" InuYasha whispered into the same stars as he saw the love of his life walk away into the distant stars…the stars that he could never reach...

They were two hearts that didn't know what they wanted until it was far too late, they met underneath the stars, yet they also parted underneath those same stars.

**A/N: Hey how'd ya like it? You should know that I wasn't in the mood for writing when I wrote this so if it sucks oh well-Lol. I hope this touched some of you not literally! I thought this up in Science class when our teacher was talking about stars and stuff so I decided to write something about it. Anyways R&R if you wanna, love you all!**


End file.
